criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Wade
Ephebophile Rapist Robber Arsonist |mo = Shooting Rape Post-mortem burning |victims = 5 killed |status = Incarcerated |actor = Blake Heron |appearance = "Outlaw" }} Benjamin "Ben" Wade is an ephebophilic rapist, serial killer, one-time mass murderer, arsonist, and robber who appeared in Season Eleven episode "Outlaw". Background Very little is known about Wade, other than he was born on April 29, 1981 and became a biker. He was also likely addicted to methamphetamine. At some point during or before 2009, he met runaway William Duke Mason and kept him under his wing. In 2009, the two decided to start a crime spree together. They started with a robbery and mass murder at a burger shop that left four teenage employees dead. Then, they traveled to Texas, where, in 2010, they robbed an El Paso gas station and Wade killed the clerk. However, they were arrested by police while trying to set fire to the station. Wade was given a lengthy sentence for his murder of the clerk, but Mason was sentenced to six years for his participation. They were both incarcerated at Texas State Prison, where they shared the same cell block as Lester Turner, who was imprisoned since 2004 for a rape and assault in Lubbock. Mason and Turner became close after the former saved the latter from being shanked by another inmate, leaving Wade isolated. He became even more solitary after Mason and Turner were both released from prison. Outlaw Hotch and Lewis meet Wade in jail, and he instantly tries to flirt with Lewis before being told to shut up by Hotch. As they interrogate him about Mason and Turner, they inform him about the 2009 killings. When they tell Wade that they know that he was involved, he tells them they can't prove it. Hotch tells him that they don't have proof, but when they do, Wade will be prosecuted. Lewis then tells Wade that after serving twenty years, he will be sent to New Mexico where he will die in prison unless he cooperates with them. Caving in, Wade tells Hotch and Lewis about what Turner and Mason did in prison. He also tells them that if they find Turner, he will not be taken alive and will also not let anyone hurt Mason. Modus Operandi During his robberies and killings, Wade always operated with Mason as a partner. During the Burger Corral robbery, he beat, blindfolded, gagged, and restrained the night staff (all teenagers) right after closing hours (the males were tied up with their own belts and electrical wires, while the females were tied up with her own underwear), separated them by gender to establish dominance, raped the females, and killed them with single gunshot wounds to the head fired by a sawed-off shotgun. He then took their valuables and the money from the register and the safe, then set fire to the restaurant and the victims' bodies as a forensic countermeasure. During the gas station robbery, Wade somehow shot the clerk with the same shotgun and intended to set fire to the gas station, but was arrested along with Mason before they could do so. Known Victims *Unspecified date in 2009, Las Vegas, New Mexico: The Burger Corral robbery and massacre : **Nelson Gonzalez **Jon Gray **Jenny Tanner **Maria Serrano *June 2, 2010, El Paso, Texas: Unnamed gas station clerk Notes *Benjamin Wade is the ninth of only nine serial killers in the show's history to have successfully killed all of the victims they targeted. This is a very rare occurrence, as almost all serial killers depicted on the show have at least one survivor. The others are: **Season Three ***Steven Fitzgerald ("In Heat") - A robber, one-time cop killer, and serial-turned-spree killer who successfully killed eight homosexual men. **Season Four ***Vincent Rowlings ("The Big Wheel") - A prolific serial killer who successfully killed a dozen women and a gangbanger who tried to rob him (though he still managed to shoot Rowlings, who died hours later from the gunshot wound). **Season Six ***Lee Mullens ("Remembrance of Things Past") - A prolific serial killer and abductor who successfully killed two dozen women. **Season Seven ***Rodney Garrett ("Divining Rod") - A prolific serial killer who successfully killed twenty-five women and two inmates who attempted to shank him. **Season Eight ***Paul Westin ("Broken") - An abductor and serial-turned-spree killer who killed four men and two women, the men being homosexual. ***Larry Feretich ("Brothers Hotchner") - A poisoner, serial-turned-spree killer, and one-time mass murderer who successfully killed fifteen people. **Season Nine ***Charles Johnson ("Strange Fruit") - A serial killer who successfully killed four people, two of which were responsible for castrating him when he was younger. ***Sam Russell ("The Black Queen") - A serial killer and hacker who successfully killed four prostitutes. Appearances *Season Eleven **"Outlaw" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arsonists Category:Robbers Category:Rapists Category:Ephebophiles Category:Incarcerated Criminals